Role Reversal: Here We Go Again!
by Kei-chan and Rin-chan
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Role Reversal is finally here! Join Tohma and Ryuichi as they cause havoc, wreck relationships, and give Sakano a heart attack!
1. Chapter 1

Rin-chan: Konnichiwa minna-san! We're back with our sequel to "Role Reversal"!

Kei-chan: Yes, it's finally here! Expect a lot of comedy in this one, and some disturbing scenes... Tohma acting like a five year-old is freaking scary!

We do not own Gravitation... damn it!

* * *

**Recap:**

_Ryuichi blinked. "Nani? Me? YAY!" he bounced in his seat happily. "I get to swap with Tohma-kun!"_

_Tohma's unshakeable expression faltered for a second. 'Oh no… I have to act like **that**?'_

_Shuichi and Yuki looked at each other, sighing. They muttered too quietly to be heard by the others. "Here we go again."_

**Chapter One - Switchin' It Up**

Fujisaki smirked. "So it's decided! And I think you should both move in together, and have someone there to make sure you don't drop out of character… just like the previous challenge."

No one wanted to be stuck in a mad-house with Tohma and Ryuichi switching personalities… that's too creepy, even for K! Shuichi smirked. "Great idea! Since you're the one who thought of it, I vote you move in with them."

Everyone quickly agreed, not wanting to be lumbered with the job themselves. Fujisaki scowled, but didn't really have a choice. Hiro blinked. "What about punishments for stepping out of character?"

Yuki grinned evilly. "I know what Sakuma's could be. If he steps out of character, he can't go near that dumb pink rabbit of his for two weeks."

Ryuichi clung to Kuma, whimpering. Shuichi glared at Yuki, and the blonde stopped grinning, but wouldn't take it back. Shuichi muttered to himself, before smirking at Tohma. "I've got one for you, blondie." He cackled, completely ignoring that he was also blonde. "You step out of character and you can't wear any of those stupid pimp hats you're so fond of for two weeks!"

Tohma twitched. By now, everyone was smirking at the three unfortunate housemates. Tohma and Fujisaki gave everyone at the table identical glares, and Ryuichi just giggled.

--

The three were stood outside of Ryuichi's humongous house, waiting to start the challenge. They were waiting because Ryuichi couldn't find his keys. He scowled, feeling in all of his pockets, jumping up and down as he tried to remember what he did with them. He chewed on Kumagorou's ear for a long moment, before his face lit up. He reached up to take a chain off of his neck, the key dangling from it innocently.

The door was opened, and Fujisaki sighed, glaring at them. "Alright, Tohma already knows the deal because he was the one watching over the previous challenge, so listen up, idiot." He pointed at Ryuichi. "You have to act like Tohma _every second of the day_. As soon as you walk through that door, you act like Tohma until I tell you to stop, got it?"

Ryuichi suddenly glared at Fujisaki. "I'm not stupid, you know…"

Fujisaki, slightly taken aback, nodded dumbly. "Right… anyway, get on with it."

Ryuichi snatched Tohma's hat, and shoved Kumagorou into his hands. Tohma twitched, running a hand through his hair. Ryuichi eyed Kumagorou sadly, before putting on the hat. They turned, going into the house. As soon as they walked through the doorway, Ryuichi had a calm smile on his face, looking a little creepy, and very devious. Tohma set Kumagorou on his head, trying his best to keep him there as he bounced into the house.

Tohma immediately turned on the radio, Bad Luck's "Spicy Marmalade" spilling out of the speakers. Tohma squealed madly, bouncing and giggling as he danced around the room. Ryuichi sat down on the couch, an amused expression on his face. He closed his eyes as he smiled. "Be careful Tohma-kun, you don't want to break anything, do you?"

Tohma giggled. "Me and Kuma-chan won't break anything Ryuichi-kun! We promise, na no da!"

Fujisaki was leant against a wall, having a quiet heart attack. He didn't think it would be this bad! He was seriously considering running away like a coward… He couldn't believe he'd gotten himself into such a horrifying situation.

Ryuichi got up, and walked into the kitchen. Tohma bounced after him, and Fujisaki reluctantly followed. As Ryuichi made tea, Tohma rummaged around for some ice cream. He produced a tub of chocolate ice cream triumphantly. He grabbed a spoon, and just began digging it out of the tub, not bothering to get a bowl.

Ryuichi turned to Tohma. "Please try not to make yourself sick, Tohma-kun."

Tohma grinned at Ryuichi, chocolate ice cream smeared around his mouth. Ryuichi smiled slightly, handing Tohma a tissue. Tohma smiled sheepishly, wiping his mouth. Fujisaki was still in a state of complete horror as he sat at the kitchen table.

---

The next morning, Ryuichi walked down the stairs wearing Tohma's gloves, the blonde's trademark hat perched upon his head. He walked into the kitchen, spotting Fujisaki making breakfast. The boy was wearing Tohma's pink apron, and seemed to be twitching slightly. He turned around, and shrieked when he spotted Ryuichi dressed like Tohma. They heard the thunder of feet coming down the stairs, and Tohma bounced in, skidding on the kitchen floor. He was dressed in dark jeans, an orange t-shirt, and a green sweat jacket. His hair was messed up, looking like he'd been running his hands through it multiple times.

He grinned at them, waving Kumagorou around spastically. "GOOD MORNING!" He chirped. He tilted his head, looking at Fujisaki hopefully. "Ne, 'Saki-kun… can you make me some pancakes please?"

Fujisaki twitched again, but agreed because he did _not_ want to hear Tohma whine. Tohma frowned at him slightly. "Don't look so sad, 'Saki-kun! Smile, na no da!"

Ryuichi laughed softly, smiling at Tohma. "Remember we have work today, Tohma-kun. We have to leave soon."

Tohma squealed as Fujisaki put a plate of pancakes on the table for him. He sat down, bottle of syrup in hand, and dumped half of the bottle's contents onto his pancakes. He grinned, and began stuffing the pancakes into his mouth… whole.

Fujisaki watched in horrified fascination as the pancakes disappeared within seconds, while Ryuichi looked on, amused.

Tohma bounced to his feet, squeezing Kumagorou happily. "Ready!" He sang. "Ooh! Maybe we'll get to see Shu-chan today!"

--

Ryuichi, Tohma, and Fujisaki sat in the back of a limo, going towards NG. Tohma had learned that his cars always ended up getting trashed, and gave up on driving. Halfway to NG, Tohma whimpered, clutching Kumagorou. "Ryu-kuuuuun! My tummy hurts!" He whined, a pitiful expression on his face.

Ryuichi's expression softened, and he asked the driver to pull over. He opened the window to let in the fresh air, and gently rubbed Tohma's back. Fujisaki had his head in his hands by now, muttering to himself. Tohma sniffled, letting out another little whimper. "It hurts, Ryu-kun…"

"Ssh, it's alright, take some deep breaths… Do you want me to rub it better?" Fujisaki ignored the urge to gag, and instead slammed his head against the car window, knocking himself unconscious.

Ryuichi and Tohma stared at him for a moment, wondering if he had gone insane. The driver asked if they wanted to stop at the asylum on the way to NG.

--

A short while later, when Tohma was feeling better and Fujisaki was - more or less - conscious, they continued driving to NG. When they entered the building, Tohma spotted Shuichi standing by the elevator, holding a box of pocky. He squealed, Kumagorou atop his head, and launched himself at Shuichi. He tackled the other blonde to the floor, sneakily grabbing the box of pocky as they hit the floor.

"Shu-chan! Gooood morning!" He grinned, shoving pocky sticks into his mouth.

Shuichi smirked slightly. "Good morning, Toh-chan…" Tohma barely held back a wince at his new nickname, instead smiling even more widely. Ryuichi laughed quietly, and Fujisaki stumbled slightly, his eyes crossed.

Shuichi frowned at him as he got off of the floor. "Fujisaki… are you okay? Why the hell are you walking around cross-eyed? You look drunk, or stoned… or both." Fujisaki said nothing, trying to stay upright.

"Okay," Shuichi held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Fujisaki squinted, scrunching his face up. There was a long silence. "Uh… eight."

Shuichi sighed. He grabbed Fujisaki's arm, tugging him to the elevator. Tohma and Ryuichi followed, Tohma helpfully pushing the button for the correct floor, while Ryuichi helped support Fujisaki.

They eventually arrived at Bad Luck's studio, depositing Fujisaki on the couch. Shuichi scratched his head, sighing. "Who's going to stay with you guys now? He's certainly in no state to look after _himself_, let alone anyone else."

Ryuichi and Tohma looked at each other, and nodded. They both looked at Shuichi, huge smirks on their faces. Shuichi's eyes widened. "Shit."

* * *

Rin-chan: We hope you like the first chapter. Once again, thank you for all your support during "Role Reversal"! 

Kei-chan: Please review, and let us know if we're doing okay so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Rin-chan: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We hope you like the second chapter.

Kei-chan: By the way, the song used in this chapter is the awesome 'Crazy Jet' by the fantastic group 'Iceman'. We own neither, though I'd like to own DA... Damn it.

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Reluctant Babysitter**

Shuichi had no choice… he was doomed to look after them.

However, he soon realised that he couldn't watch both of them at the same time. So, he would be keeping an eye on Tohma in the studio, and an amused K would be keeping an eye on Ryuichi in Tohma's office.

Shuichi looked on, slightly disturbed, as Tohma bounced around with Kumagorou, belting out "Shining Collection" at the top of his lungs. Even though Shuichi would admit that Tohma was a fantastic singer, it just seemed so wrong! Noriko wasn't in that day, because she had been dragged to the hospital by her husband… the old codger had given her crabs.

Fujisaki was still unconscious in another studio, and didn't seem to want to wake up. So Shuichi positioned himself at Tohma's keyboards, and Hiro was roped into playing the guitar. Tohma grabbed the microphone, smiling at them. "Ne, lets play 'Crazy Jet'!"

Shuichi and Hiro nodded, partly to shut him up, and began to play. Tohma narrowed his eyes, concentrating deeply.

'_Mezameta shigeki wo zunou ni  
Mirror no kairo to code name  
Mugen no suicchi te ni ire  
Motomeru chick de kanryou _

_Yosoku wo hazusu tegowai jiyuu wa te nauseate_'

None of them noticed Yuki walk in, smirk, and lean against a wall. The expression on his face could be described as gleeful as he watched his brother-in-law bounce around, singing an inane song.

'_Crazy jet take me sky  
Miakita kumo wo tsukinuke  
Crazy jet taiyou mo oitsukenai ze may be true gate _

_Shikai mo kando mo ryoukou  
Urutora megami ni moorusu  
Shakunetsu kidori no kiseki ni  
Karada wo azukete saiko_'

Ryuichi and K walked through the door, quite surprised at Tohma's vocals. Ryuichi - who loved the song - only just restrained himself… he wanted to bounce around the room like a maniac, but he didn't want to be away from Kumagorou if he screwed up.

'_Nerai sadameru kodoku wo kazashita yatsu koete _

_Crazy jet take me sky  
Shiraketa kaze mo kechirase  
Crazy jet taiyou ga kakete mo terasu may be true gate _

_Crazy jet take me sky_'

By this time, Shuichi and Hiro had noticed their audience, but Tohma was still blissfully oblivious as he belted out the chorus.

'_Crazy jet take me sky  
Miakita kumo wo tsukinuke  
Crazy jet taiyou mo oitsukenai ze may be true gate _

_Crazy jet take me sky  
Shiraketa kaze mo kechirase  
Crazy jet namida ja kagayakanai ze may be true gate_'

The song ended, and Tohma turned when he heard slow clapping. Ryuichi was smiling, and clapping his hands together. Tohma blushed as he realised three people had just witnessed him make a fool out of himself.

They all made their way to Tohma's office, where the blonde had to physically restrain himself from sitting in his chair. Instead, Ryuichi went to perch in the chair, resting his hands on the desk. Shuichi and Yuki sat next to each other, K stood peering out of the window suspiciously (Not realising that he was the only one crazy enough to scale buildings), and Tohma dropped to sit on the floor with his legs crossed, humming to himself as he hugged Kumagorou.

Shuichi twitched slightly, turning to face Yuki. "Please don't make me stay with them! I don't think I can take it, I'll go insane! I'll do a Fujisaki and knock myself out, I swear!"

Shuichi jumped into his lap, grabbing him by the collar, shaking him. "I can't do it! I'll end up throwing myself off of the nearest tall building! Although, we're already in a tall building, so maybe I'll use NG! I'll do it now! It'd save me the aggravation of living with those two whack jobs!"

Shuichi got up from Yuki's lap, presumably to throw himself from the roof of NG, when Yuki grabbed the back of his shirt. He pulled him back to the couch, shoving a cigarette in his mouth before he could speak. He quickly lit it, and Shuichi slumped in relief.

They turned to Ryuichi when he spoke. "Shuichi-kun, perhaps it's time you quit… you would not want to damage your voice, would you?" He closed his eyes innocently, tapping his gloved index finger against his lips.

Shuichi twitched, slightly freaked out, and then snorted. "I'll quit when he does." He said, pointing an accusing finger at Yuki, since it was technically his fault Shuichi began smoking. Ryuichi slightly opened his eyes, looking at Yuki. "Well Eiri-san, it's about time you quit…"

Yuki scowled. "No way in hell, there's nothing anyone can do that would make me quit."

Ryuichi once again closed his eyes, an evil smile firmly in place. "Is that so?" Shuichi, Yuki, K, and Tohma himself shuddered. Tohma, still sat on the floor, was a little disturbed. '_Am I really that scary? I never knew I was so… terrifying_.'

Shuichi got up, and promptly began to run away. Tohma leapt to his feet, taking aim.

"KUMAGOROU BEAM!" They all watched as Kumagorou sailed inches above Shuichi's head. Tohma scowled as Shuichi made his escape. They all followed him, Tohma stopping to grab Kumagorou on his way.

They found him shaking Fujisaki, who was, somehow, still unconscious. "Come on Fujisaki, you complete bastard! You've gotta go home with Tohma and Ryuichi! It was your freakin' idea! Get off your ass, you bastard!"

Yuki grabbed Shuichi just as he was setting himself up to punch Fujisaki square in the nose. Shuichi growled, trying to kick Fujisaki as Yuki dragged him away. Yuki hauled Shuichi out of NG, throwing him into his car. He put on the seatbelt, pinning Shuichi's arms to his sides, and rushed around to get in the driver's seat as he untangled himself. He quickly put on the child locks, just in time for Shuichi to pull at the door handle, swearing. He paused to smirk, before starting the car.

Tohma, Ryuichi, and K had piled into Tohma's limo, and followed Yuki to his apartment. They made their way up to his apartment, locking the door behind them. Yuki began packing Shuichi's things, and the fluff ball himself stalked around the apartment, swearing to himself. The other three seated themselves on Yuki's couch, watching Shuichi pace. Suddenly, he exploded.

"Damn it all! I don't see why _I_ have to look after those bastards! Why can't someone else do it? What about you, Yuki? I mean, you _are_ Tohma's brother-in-law!" He stomped into the kitchen, grabbing a beer. "Hell, you never do anything for the poor guy, why not start now?"

Yuki poked his head into the room. "Face it, you're not getting out of it, brat. Anyway, I have deadlines to meet! I can't look after them."

Shuichi threw a hand up in the air, barely remembering he was holding a beer in the other. "I can barely look after myself, let alone them!" He froze, an evil idea zipping into his head. Yuki narrowed his eyes, not liking the maniacal glint in his lover's eyes.

Tohma squirmed on the couch. "Ne, I'm hungry…" he whined, pouting at Ryuichi. Ryuichi placed a gloved hand on Tohma's shoulder. He peered at Shuichi. "Yes, it is about time we made our way home, Shuichi-kun."

Shuichi glared at Yuki. "If you make me do this, you will face dire consequences!" Yuki snorted rudely, handing him a suitcase. Shuichi snatched it irritably, stomping to the door. He paused, turning back around. "That's it, I'm cutting you off… no sex for two months!" He spun around, disappearing out of the door. Yuki froze. '_Nooooooo! Wait… he wouldn't dare! Pfft._' He snorted again.

K, Tohma, and Ryuichi followed the angry vocalist, smirking at Yuki as they went. Yuki walked over to the couch, dropping onto it with no grace whatsoever. He scratched his head.

'_Two months… I _really_ hope he was joking…_'

--

Shuichi twitched as he sat in between Ryuichi and Tohma, heading towards Ryuichi's house. Tohma was bouncing up and down on one side, and Ryuichi seemed to be scheming on the other. He clenched his fists, tapping his foot nervously.

Ryuichi glanced at him, and he froze. "Shuichi-kun, you seem agitated… are you feeling unwell?" Tohma looked at Shuichi curiously, waving Kumagorou at him. "Do you have a tummy ache? I had one too, but Ryu-kun made it better!"

Shuichi felt Yuki's trademark glare slip onto his face, and used it to his advantage. Tohma squeaked, hiding behind Kumagorou, but Ryuichi simply raised an eyebrow, before an evil smile came to his face.

Shuichi, once again, twitched violently.

* * *

Rin-chan: Thanks for reading, and please review.

Kei-chan: Reviews make us happy... and they will also motivate my lazy ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin-chan: Konban wa, minna-san! Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Kei-chan: We think you'll be amused with the happenings in this chapter... we sure as hell were!

**WARNING:** It is advised that you refrain from eating or drinking while reading this chapter, because it's very likely you'll end up choking to death from the hilarity. Thank you!

By the way... we do not own Gravitation. If we did, we'd be kicking back in Tokyo right about now.

**--**--

**Chapter Three - Ducks, Books, and Bastards**

_Three days later_

Ryuichi was walking down the stairs, pulling on Tohma's gloves, when he spotted the door. Or rather, what was left of it. A single hinge held the door up, while splinters of wood littered the ground. Ryuichi tapped a finger against his lips, surveying the situation. '_He _will_ pay for that…_'

He turned around, going straight back up the stairs. On his way to the room Shuichi was staying in, Tohma had appeared out of nowhere, attaching himself to Ryuichi's back. They opened Shuichi's door, and watched in amusement as Yuki furtively inched towards Shuichi's sleeping form, hands outstretched as if to claw at him.

At that moment, the alarm clock on the bedside table went off. Since it was a radio alarm, Shuichi was awoken to the horrific sound of screeching and wailing… meaning some talentless moron who somehow obtained a recording contract.

As the alarm went off, four things happened.

Shuichi shot up into a sitting position, grabbing the alarm clock and throwing it at the wall. The clock smashed, and Shuichi began mumbling about banshees and crappy lyrics, while pulling the bed covers over his head.

Yuki jumped about three feet in the air, and tripped over some clothes Shuichi had left on the floor.

Ryuichi smirked hugely, watching Yuki trip and fall right on his ass, crossing his arms as he leant against the wall.

Tohma burst into hysterical laughter, pointing at Yuki with Kumagorou, and falling to the floor as his laughter sent him into convulsions.

Shuichi, hearing the thump of Yuki's backside connecting with the floor, propped himself up on one elbow, sighing. "Again, Yuki? Didn't you learn your lesson after the other two times?" Yuki glared at the two by the door, standing and brushing himself off. Suddenly, he abandoned all dignity, pouncing on Shuichi.

Shuichi held up a hand, shoving it in Yuki's face. "NO!" He pushed at Yuki's forehead, his other hand pushing at his shoulder, trying to fend him off. "I said I'm cutting you off, and I damn well mean it! You brought this on yourself. LIVE WITH THE CONSEQUENCES, DAMN IT!" His right foot came up to push at Yuki's stomach, but the author continued relentlessly trying to molest him.

It was then that Tohma and Ryuichi decided to help. Tohma went over, grabbing one of Yuki's legs, attempting to wrench it out of it's socket. Ryuichi went with a rather brutal approach, grabbing Yuki's earring, and tugging on it mercilessly. Yuki growled, deciding he'd rather be missing a leg and an ear than go without sex for a second longer.

"I DEMAND SATISFACTION… LITERALLY!" He yelled, refusing to let anyone pry him away from Shuichi.

--

Later, when Yuki had finally been removed from Shuichi, the four of them left the house. On Tohma's insistence, they went to the part to 'feed the duckies!'. As Tohma happily threw an entire loaf of bread into the pond, managing to knock out a duck in the process, Ryuichi, Shuichi, and Yuki sat on a nearby bench. Ryuichi watched Tohma with a smile, Shuichi shot glares at Yuki, and Yuki sulked.

A blonde and pink blur rushed over to the swings, giggling. "Ryu-kun!" Tohma called, sitting himself on one of the swings. "Come and push me, na no da!" Ryuichi stood with a smile, leaving Shuichi and Yuki sat on the bench. Yuki's eyes slowly moved to stare at Shuichi, an evil glint appearing. Shuichi gulped and prepared to run for his life, when Yuki somehow produced a pair of handcuffs seemingly out of thin air, cuffing one wrist to the bench's arm rest.

Tohma giggled as Ryuichi pushed him on the swing, the wind ruffling his hair. He enjoyed it for a while, but after a while the swing started to hurt his backside. He scowled. "Ryu-kun! I wanna get off, my butt hurts!"

Ryuichi laughed softly, stopping the swing. As Tohma stood to get off of the swing, he tripped over his feet, ending up sprawled on the ground. He winced, sniffling as he felt his elbow sting. Tears came to his eyes, and Ryuichi watched as his face crumpled. His eyes widened, and he practically threw himself to the ground, checking the scrape on Tohma's elbow.

Ryuichi fussed over Tohma like a mother hen for a few moments, before looking up to ask if he was okay. The words died in his throat as his eyes met Tohma's, and they simply stared at each other for a long while, their hearts speeding up as they slowly leaned towards each other. Just before their lips touched, a ear-splitting scream sounded.

They quickly turned to see Shuichi trying to kick Yuki in the nuts, and the author frantically fishing around in Shuichi's pants. Ryuichi's eyes narrowed into the fiercest glare ever to cross his face. He gently helped Tohma stand, before storming over to the bench. Yuki looked up as he sensed an ominous presence, and actually paled as he caught sight of the fury in Ryuichi's eyes. He hastily removed his hand, and produced the key to the handcuffs. As soon as Shuichi was free, he smacked Yuki around the back of the head, before striding away.

Tohma sprinted after Shuichi, latching onto his arm. "Poor Shu-chan! Yuki-san is a pervert, na no da!"

Shuichi snorted. "You don't know the half of it."

--

A short while later, Ryuichi pulled Tohma into the bookstore. "Come, I'll buy you whatever manga you want." Tohma cheered loudly, attracting the attention of everyone within the store. At a heated glare from Shuichi, Yuki quickly followed. Shuichi fumbled for a cigarette, only to realise he'd run out. He let out a vicious string of swears, before noticing a convenience store on the other side of the road.

A few minutes later, he emerged from the store, quickly lighting a cigarette. He sighed blissfully, and turned around, only to bump into someone. He was about to apologise, when he saw just who he had bumped into. He glared.

"Well look what we have here. Aizawa Taki… I thought Tohma had gotten rid of you, Droopy Eyes."

Taki growled, glaring at Shuichi. He pointed a finger at him, hate pouring off of him in waves. "You little FUCKER! I should kill you, you piece of shit!"

Tohma, Ryuichi, and Yuki walked out of the book store, and noticed just who Shuichi was talking to. Yuki was about to run over and rip Taki's face off, when Tohma sprinted over to them. Taki and Shuichi didn't notice Tohma's approach until-

"KUMAGOROU MIRACLE BEAM!" Kumagorou shot through the air, and hit Taki right between the legs. His face crumpled, and he slowly slid to the ground, whining like a kicked puppy. Tohma jumped up and down, punching the air. "YES!" He hissed. "Right in the beach balls, na no da!"

After a while of recovery, Taki clambered to his feet. He gave Shuichi a look of pure death, not seeing Yuki. "Looks like you don't have that murdering bastard around to protect you, bitch." Tohma almost stepped out of character, just so he could quite happily kill Aizawa. However, they were all surprised when Shuichi delivered a bone-breaking punch to Taki's face. The next thing Taki knew, he was sprawled on the ground with blood dripping from his nose.

Shuichi threw himself at Taki, fully prepared to beat him into a mass of blood and bruises, when Yuki grabbed him, holding him back. Shuichi struggled, so furious that his blood boiled, but Yuki wouldn't let go. They all froze as Ryuichi stalked over to Taki, bloodlust in his eyes, and with an ominous aura of pure death.

They watched as he squatted down next to Taki, tilting his head with a finger to his lips. "I guess you didn't learn your lesson from the last time, Aizawa-san." He suddenly glared. "No one messes with my rock stars, and emerges unscathed. I will be perfectly honest with you… I don't like you, and I can easily ruin your life with only a few phone calls. If you ever come near any of my employees, or any of my friends, again… I will not hesitate to-" He suddenly clapped his hands together, once, sharply, the sound seeming to reverberate in their ears. Taki jumped a mile, and nearly shat himself. He quickly scrambled to his feet, and began running for his life.

Ryuichi stared after him, grimly satisfied. Tohma attached himself to Ryuichi's back, gushing. "Oooh! Ryu-kun is sooo cool, na no da!" As the blonde continued babbling, Shuichi turned around with great difficulty, because Yuki still had a tight grip on his waist, partly for Shuichi's safety, and partly because he was so horny he'd take whatever he could get away with.

"Why did you stop me? I was going to beat the shit out of him!" Shuichi glared. Ryuichi suddenly popped up next to them.

"I cannot have my rock stars starting fights, Shuichi-kun." He looked around shiftily. "You never know who's watching." He, quite suddenly, disappeared once again. Shuichi and Yuki shared a freaked-out glance, before Yuki turned his eyes to Tohma, who had clamped onto Ryuichi as soon as he'd 'reappeared'.

"Find someone else to look after you both, I'm taking Shu home. I didn't like him doing this anyway, and running into that bastard is the last straw." He glared at Ryuichi and Tohma, daring them to disagree. Shuichi scowled at him.

"You only want me to stop looking after them so you can get laid." He said flatly, crossing his arms. Yuki looked slightly sheepish, and used his greatest weapon. The puppy dog eyes. Not as effective as Shuichi's by far, but Shuichi was the only one who couldn't resist.

He huffed. "Fine. But _you_-" He poked Yuki in the chest, sharply. "Have to find someone else to look after them." Yuki agreed surprisingly quickly, and dragged them to NG. He left Shuichi, Tohma, and Ryuichi in the lobby, and marched his way to the elevator. A short time later, he emerged from the elevator, dragging Sakano by his tie. The man was stuttering something, and Yuki was repeatedly telling him to shut up. He pushed the nervous producer towards Tohma and Ryuichi.

"There! Here's your babysitter!" He turned sharply, grabbing Shuichi by his belt, pulling him along as he walked to the door. "And you! You're coming with me!" He hastily made his exit, already trying to unbutton Shuichi's shirt.

Tohma and Ryuichi stared for a moment, before both turning to Sakano, who had two rivers falling down his face as he cried uncontrollably. He tried to back away, but Tohma and Ryuichi grabbed his arms, hauling him into the elevator. He whimpered, and Tohma giggled. "Don't worry, Sakano-san! It'll be fun, na no da!"

----

Rin-chan: Hope you enjoyed, please review! See you soon.

Kei-chan: I hope you had a lot of laughs from this chapter! Mata ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Rin-chan: Konbanwa, minna-san! Welcome to the fourth chapter of "Here We Go Again!"

Kei-chan: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, we love you! Hope you enjoy this...

By the way... we don't own Gravitation! I think it would be pretty obvious if we did, because we wouldn't be writing fanfiction! Duh.

* * *

**Chapter Four - How to Drive Sakano Insane, and Don't Fuck With the Babysitter!**

Ryuichi sat behind Tohma's desk, an amused smile on his face as he watched Sakano twitch. Tohma bounced around with Kumagorou, singing at the top of his lungs. He froze as he heard a familiar sound. He sprinted over to the window, looking up. "Ooh! It's a swirly thing!"

He shoved the chair Ryuichi was sat in, propelling him across the room, and threw himself under the desk. "They're comin' for us! They found us, na no da! WAI!"

Ryuichi blinked for a second, before sighing. He walked over, crouching to look under the desk. Tohma's hand shot out and grabbed Ryuichi's jacket, pulling him under with him. They looked up when they heard a scream, and saw Sakano swinging from the ceiling fan by his tie. He had obviously planned to hang himself, but didn't realise the fan would have to be off. So he desperately clutched his tie as he swung around like spinning top.

Sakano spun around faster, faster, faster, until he let go, crashing through the window with a terrified yell. He was grabbed around his waist by K, who was hanging by a rope from a helicopter. Once Sakano had been deposited on the roof, K secured his rope to the railing. He promptly began to abseil down the building. As he reached a point just above the window to Tohma's office, he pushed with his feet, hard. A moment later, he swung through the window, landing with a battle cry.

He straightened up, pulling out his guns. "Well, looks like I'll be the one looking after you little punks. I have only one thing to say… DON'T FUCK WITH THE BABYSITTER!" He laughed maniacally as he shot bullet holes into Tohma's walls. Tohma wailed, clutching Kumagorou, and Ryuichi sighed.

--

_Some time after Yuki had finally got some_

Shuichi sighed, trying not to hobble as he walked into an anime store. He made his way around, looking for his revenge. '_I'll teach that bastard for screwing my ass into the bed… sure I wasn't complaining at the time, but now I can't even fucking sit down!_'

He stopped in his tracks as he saw the ultimate revenge. A slow, evil smirk crossed his face. He picked up the item, and noticed something beside it. He picked that up too, before hunting for more. When he walked out of the store a while later, he had a demonic glint in his eyes, and headed to the next store.

Some time later, everyone was gathered in Tohma's office, with no idea why they were there. Shuichi bounced through the door with lots of bags, a gleefully evil smile on his face. Without a word, he began rummaging in the bags. He produced a mass of orange, and handed it to Tohma. "There you go, one Naruto costume." Everyone stared, suddenly having a very bad feeling.

Shuichi pulled out more stuff, and handed to bundles to Hiro and Fujisaki. "For Hiro, a Soubi costume. For Fujisaki, a Ritsuka costume… oh, and you two have to pretend to be lovers for this." The two blushed, before glaring at Shuichi. He ignored them, as he went to K and Tohma. "Ryuichi, yours is Tsuzuki. Be glad. K, you have the distinct pleasure of being Watari!" He grinned, shoving the costumes at them.

Ryuichi shook his head. "I cannot, it would be detrimental to my image as NG's president." K scowled at Shuichi.

"No. Way. In. HELL!" He was about to begin a huge rant, when Shuichi unleashed the full power of his 'Yuki Glare' like never before.

"You _will_ wear them, or you will face dire consequences! K, if you refuse, I'll steal one of your precious guns, shove it up your ass, and pull the fucking trigger! And once I've done that, I'll do the same to _you_!" he said, spinning around and pointing at Ryuichi. They both reluctantly agreed, both fearing for their backsides.

A moment later, Shuichi shoved another bundle at Tatsuha. "For Tatsuha, a very apt Kakashi costume… you're a huge pervert, just like him, so I think it suits you… and don't think I don't know that you read Icha Icha Paradise, too." Tatsuha grinned, not at all ashamed.

And finally, he turned to Yuki. The demonic glint in his lover's eyes did nothing to reassure Yuki, and he winced slightly. Shuichi pondered for a second. "Y'know, I could have gotten you a Muraki costume… he's blonde, wears glasses, and is completely creepy. Hmm, oh well." He proudly presented Yuki with his costume. "For Yuki… a Roy Mustang costume!"

Yuki sighed. '_Well, it could have been a lot worse…_' He suddenly narrowed his eyes. "And who are _you_ dressing up as, punk?" Shuichi grinned, and held up his costume.

"I'm gonna be Edward Elric! Hah! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, so that means I can kick all of your asses! Mwah ha ha!" Everyone tuned him out as he began laughing evilly. Eventually, he calmed down.

"Okay, there's an anime convention in two days, so you'll all have the chance to wear the costumes." He smirked, ignoring the groans and swearing that came his way.

--

_At the anime convention_

"Yuki, help meeeee!" Shuichi screeched as he sprinted away from a random Winry cosplayer who was determined to molest him. Yuki - or rather, Roy - shook his head, sighing. He crossed his arms, refusing to move. Shuichi, noticing that Yuki wasn't doing a damn thing to help him, used his most evil secret weapon.

"Yuki if you don't get your ass over here and help me _right now_, then I swear you will face dire consequences once again!" _That_ got Yuki moving.

After terrifying the cosplayer and sending her off in tears, Yuki clamped his arms around Shuichi. '_I am _not_ going to face dire consequences again… no way!_'

Suddenly, they heard a squeal, and turned to see a Yuiko cosplayer running towards Fujisaki. He squeaked, running in the opposite direction. Everyone laughed as the girl chased him around in circles. Fujisaki aimed a small rant at Hiro. "Hey! Get over here and help me, you masochistic child molester!" Hiro snorted rudely, but went over to help him anyway.

Ryuichi was infinitely amused, until yet another cosplayer appeared. Tohma, clutching Kumagorou still, began wailing in terror as a Hinata cosplayer tried to tackle him. His face darkened like a thundercloud, and he stormed over, grabbing the girl by her hair. He dragged her off of Tohma, who was cowering on the floor, and whispered something in her ear. No one could hear what he said, and didn't want to know once she ran away in tears, screaming like she was being murdered.

Tohma sprang to his feet, and launched himself at Ryuichi, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Ryuichi ended up on the floor, on his back. The two stared at each other, not saying a word. Yuki noticed the stare, and cleared his throat loudly, earning an elbow in the ribs by Shuichi for ruining the 'perfect moment'. He shrugged. He may not like his sister, but he didn't think it was fair to let her husband molest someone else.

The two quickly got off of the floor, blushing slightly.

Shuichi and Tohma dragged them around various stalls, stocking up on manga, doujinshi, and random collectables. After a few hours, K had reached the end of his rope.

"That's it! I've had enough of this bullshit! I'm getting the hell out of here, and I DARE you to try and stop me! MWAH HA HA!" He tried to get out his guns, struggling with the lab coat that made him Watari, and ended up falling on his ass. He growled angrily, death-glaring Shuichi for forcing the damn outfit on him. Shuichi gulped, sprinting away from K, and praying that he wouldn't catch up.

K immediately jumped up, ripping his lab coat to shreds, and triumphantly waved his guns in random directions. He took off after Shuichi, swearing bloody murder. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, leaning against a nearby wall. Everyone else stared after the crazy American running after a trail of smoke for a moment, before shrugging, resigned to waiting around until he had calmed down.

----

A while later, K hauled Shuichi out of the convention by his ear literally. He threw him into the limo, and turned to aim his gun at the group behind him. "Get in the damn limo, NOW!" He yelled, scowling fiercely. "I am NOT in the mood for this shit!"

Everyone took a running dive to get into the limo, not wanting to suffer the wrath of K's magnum. K huffed, deciding he would shoot one of them one day… after all, he could get away with it. Everyone flinched as his maniacal laugh echoed through their heads, and Shuichi cowered against Yuki, trying to literally crawl into his cosplay uniform with him.

* * *

Rin-chan: Thank you for reading, and please review!

Kei-chan: Indeed! We love hearing what you have to say!


	5. Chapter 5

Rin-chan: Konbanwa, minna-san! Here's chapter five, my favorite chapter of all! Hope you laugh as much as we did!

Kei-chan: Enjoy! And remember, there's only one more chapter after this, and then we're finished for another story!

Disclaimer: ... don't ask. It depresses us to be reminded of what we don't own.

By the way, thank you from both of us to everyone who's reviewed so far. WE LOVE YOU!

**

* * *

****Chapter Five - Dinner Parties, Matchmakers, Bitches, and Break-ups**

A few days later, the whole group was on their way to Tohma and Mika's house, fidgeting in their dress shirts. Mika had organised a dinner party, and had practically ordered them all to be there. Normally, none of them would listen to her, but K had forced them into it.

Once they got there, they were extremely irked to see Yuki's father, Ayaka, and her parents. Most of the group glared at Mika, but she ignored them, preferring to suck up to Ayaka's parents. She grabbed Yuki's arm, hauling him over to the group. "Usami-san, look who's here!"

Ayaka blushed, her chubby cheeks becoming like two tomatoes. "It is good to see you again… I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Yuki raised an eyebrow at her, wishing he could run her over in his precious car.

"What are you babbling about, Usami?" He asked, coldly. Ayaka's parents bristled, but kept quiet. Ayaka herself looked slightly confused. He noticed his sister looked slightly nervous, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Ayaka blinked, shifting slightly. "I'm talking about the engagement, of course! What else would I be talking about?" Yuki crossed his arms, glaring down at the idiotic woman with all of the disdain he had.

"Quite honestly, I fail to see what my engagement has to do with you… It's not like it's any of your business, you twit." Ayaka's parents were now fuming, vowing to step in if one more insult came from his mouth.

Ayaka huffed. "It has everything to do with me! I _am_ going to be your wife!" The entire room was silent. A fierce glare slowly crossed Yuki's face, his fists clenching. In the background, Shuichi's look of death was firmly fixed on Ayaka.

"And where," Yuki began dangerously. "Did you get that ridiculous idea, you stalker?" Ayaka looked hurt, and her parents now decided the time had come to step in.

"What gives you the right to talk to our little princess like that?" Asked Ayaka's father, glowering at him. Shuichi snorted. '_If she's a princess, then I'm Hamtaro!_'

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Firstly, she is _not_ a princess, she's a banshee. Secondly, it is _not_ my fault if she's too dense to realize that I hate her guts! I'd rather marry a toad! However, I'm lucky enough to be marrying the sexiest person in the world." He smirked. "Shu-chan, get your sexy ass over here!"

Shuichi appeared next to him, smirking at Ayaka, her family, and Yuki's father. The old codger was furious, practically turning purple. Shuichi poked out his tongue, his tongue piercing sparkling in the light. Yuki smirked at the group, resting a hand on Shuichi's ass. "This cute little ass belongs to me."

Mika managed to calm her guests, and conned them into staying, even though they were about to storm out. Suddenly, a shriek split the air. They turned to see Sakano screaming and waving his arms around wildly as Tohma - with Kumagorou perched on his head - chased him in circles, arms outstretched. "Aww, come on producer-chan! I only want a hug, na no da!" He giggled, tackling the man easily. Sakano shook in fear as Tohma hugged him, bouncing up and down.

Ryuichi, looking infinitely amused, helped Tohma off of the floor - and off of Sakano, who had passed out. Tohma quickly turned to Ryuichi, hugging him with a squeal. "Tohma loves you, Ryu-chan!" He giggled. Ryuichi's eyes softened, and he smiled at Tohma gently. Tatsuha clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. His eye twitched as he watched _his_ Ryuichi smile lovingly at Tohma.

Ryuichi opened his mouth to reply, but Mika interrupted before he could say anything. "Must you act like a complete idiot? You're going to embarrass us in front of Eiri's future in-law's, and _my_ father!" Tohma scowled at her, fire blazing behind his eyes.

"Shu-chan and Yuki-san are perfect for each other! Don't try to break them up, or Kuma-chan will ask Ryuichi to push you in front of a car!" Ryuichi looked surprised, and Mika looked like she'd frozen.

--

After a tense dinner, Mika dragged everyone into the sitting room for coffee. She placed Ayaka on one of the couches, and grabbed Yuki's arm, trying to sit him next to her. He pushed her away, almost sending her toppling into the fireplace. She yelped as her ass nearly caught on fire, patting at her expensive dress nervously.

Yuki smirked at her as he sat down next to Shuichi, crossing his arms. Tohma sat himself on the floor, giggling as he made Kumagorou dance. Sakano was having a nervous breakdown in a corner, but no one bothered taking any notice, as this was a daily occurrence. Mika glared at Tohma, anger coming off of her in waves. "How could you do this to me? I know this is all part of that stupid challenge, but you could of at least had the decency to act like yourself on this special night! But no, you have to act like an immature little child! I thought you were supposed to be in control of yourself, calm to the core… instead you're acting just like that overgrown retard!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Ryuichi.

"KUMAGOROU MIRACLE BEAM!" Kumagorou flew through the air, slamming into Mika's head. She fell backwards, tripping over the coffee table. She ended up sprawled on the floor with her legs wide open, displaying her huge grey granny underpants to the entire room. Her father turned purple, Ayaka and her parents turned red, and everyone else (including Tohma) all turned green.

Tatsuha recovered quickly enough to smirk at his sister. "I never knew your taste in underwear was so terrible! Where did you buy those? The granny's bloomers store? Oh well, that's the trouble with old age, I guess." Mika paled, before screeching in fury.

She hauled herself up, pulling her dress back into place. She looked around the room angrily. "Everyone get out of my house NOW!" She yelled, stomping her foot like a child. Tohma stood, pointing Kumagorou at her.

"It's not your house, it's mine! Me and Kuma-chan have been talking, and we want you to get out. Kuma-chan wants a divorce, na no da!" He scowled, crossing his arms. Everyone stared in shock, before Mika began to shriek like a banshee. K had reached the end of his patience. He stood, producing a rocket launcher out of his hair… somehow.

"Damn it woman! Shut the hell up before I blow a hole in your wrinkly head! The man said get out, so move it!" K growled, baring his teeth like he'd just escaped from a mental institution. With a terrified squeak, Mika bolted up the stairs, presumably to pack her things.

Ayaka stood up, turning a haughty expression towards Yuki. "Eiri, you must reconsider. I am willing to give you another chance… now, propose to me this instant, or I will never consider marrying you again!" She finished, her nostrils flaring.

Yuki gave her a disgusted look. "Good! Because I can honestly say that I'd rather have my balls chopped off, marinated in piss, and fed to me with chopsticks that someone had used to scratch their ass! Get that through your head, you stupid bitch!" Shuichi smirked at Ayaka as she turned red with rage. Before more words could be spoken, her parents dragged her out of the house. Yuki's father shook his wrinkly fist at his sons, before hurrying after them.

They turned when they heard thumps, and saw Mika stomping down the stairs. She paused when she re-entered the room, looking at Tohma. "Please, don't do this…" she said. Tohma turned away, showing her his back.

"Kuma-chan says get the hell out of his house!" He stayed motionless, until he heard the slam that indicated Mika had left.

--

Eventually, everyone had retreated back to their homes, all shocked by the night's events. The only one remaining with the two was K, who was resigned to being the only one able to handle them without going insane… then again, he was already insane, so it didn't make much difference to him.

After K had gone to bed, Ryuichi turned to Tohma, gravely serious. "Why did you do that to your wife?" he asked quietly. Tohma put Kumagorou down on the couch, becoming serious, like Ryuichi's alter-ego.

"Because I don't love her anymore." he admitted. "I haven't loved her in that way for quite some time. I just didn't want to let go, because that would mean admitting how I really felt… and I was too scared to do that." Tohma looked away, blushing. Ryuichi moved to gently take hold of Tohma's chin, lifting his head and looking into his eyes.

"And how do you feel, Tohma-chan?" Ryuichi asked. Tohma stared at him silently for a long moment. He took a deep breath. "I love you, Ryuichi-kun…" He dropped his eyes to the floor, flushing bright red. Ryuichi brought up his other hand, cupping Tohma's cheeks. He leaned in slowly, gently bringing their lips together, touching gently.

Ryuichi ran his tongue along Tohma's bottom lip, and the shorter man opened his mouth willingly, their tongues touching briefly before darting away, only to touch gently once more. As they continued the kiss, they wrapped their arms around each other, both feeling the other's heart beating.

They jumped apart, blushing like guilty school children, when they heart a loud bang. They turned to see K scowling at them. "BREAK IT UP AND GET TO BED… NOW!" Firing his gun again, he dislodged a piece of plaster from the roof. A chunk fell directly onto his head, creating a low clunking noise. K's eye twitched, daring them to laugh. Ryuichi sprinted up the stairs, quickly locking his door. Tohma followed after retrieving Kumagorou, squeaking as he dived into his room, locking the door, and throwing himself under his bed covers.

* * *

Rin-chan: Thanks for reading, we hope you liked!

Kei-chan: Please review! The last chapter will be up soon, so never fear!


	6. Chapter 6

Rin-chan: Here's the last chapter! Thank you for your support, and we hope you enjoy it.

Kei-chan: I can't believe this one is done already! -hugs her Kumagorou plushie- It's kind of sad... But anyways, enjoy!

We don't own it, alright? All we own are some copies of the manga, some posters, a keyring, and Kei-chan's Kuma plushie... that's all.

--

**Chapter Six - Ending the Challenge, and Happy Birthday!**

It was the last day of the challenge, finally. It also happened to be Tohma's birthday. To celebrate both occasions, everyone had gotten together in Tohma's garden to throw a party. Lots of money had been spent on the day, mostly in making it a party that Ryuichi would enjoy under normal circumstances.

Suguru scowled at everyone, sniffing in an annoyed manner. "The challenge is finally over, thank kami. I'm going home." He turned around, intending to leave. Fast as lightening, Hiro grabbed his arm.

"No you don't! You're coming with me, you grumpy little shit!" He dragged the protesting keyboardist to the giant bouncy castle that had been hired. Everyone blinked for a moment, before turning to Ryuichi and Tohma, expecting to see them as they were before the challenge.

Ryuichi was stood with Kumagorou held loosely in his hand, looking around at the party with a small grin. He snickered as he caught sight of Hiro forcing Suguru to bounce around like a maniac. He suddenly sprinted towards the bouncy castle with a cackle.

Meanwhile, Tohma had a strange expression on his face as he looked around. Yuki blinked at him, thinking he was about to blow his stack. Shuichi squeaked, quickly hiding behind Yuki, only daring to peek over his shoulder.

Tohma stood, not even noticing he wasn't wearing his hat, his hair messy, yet stylish. '_This is my birthday party… and they got me a bouncy castle…_'

He shook his head. "Screw it!" He suddenly sprinted, taking a nosedive onto the bouncy castle.

--

_A while later…_

Yuki was stood at the drinks table, downing a beer, when he noticed Shuichi leant against a tree in a classic thinking pose. He made his way over, wrapping his arms around the vocalist. "What are you thinking about, brat?"

Shuichi sighed, glancing up at him through his newly dyed pink bangs. "I'm just thinking about our challenge, and how we changed after it… and I'm wondering how _they_ will change now. Somehow, I don't think they're going to change all that much… but I don't think they're going to be the same, either."

As if proving his point, Tohma suddenly appeared, smiling happily. "Come on, guys! You're missing out on all the fun!" He skipped away to Ryuichi, laughing.

Shuichi stared after him for a moment, before smiling. "They never cease to amaze me… come on, you grumpy bastard!" He tugged Yuki over to the bouncy castle, ignoring the blonde's half-hearted objections.

As the bouncy castle got a good work out, K shrieked like a woman, running away from the clowns that had decided to chase him. "Aaaaah! EVIL CLOWNS! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE! Noooooooo, leave me alone! MOMMY!"

Sakano stared in disbelief, before erupting into fits of laughter. Everyone on the bouncy castle stopped, looking at the normally terrified man in surprise. Suddenly, thunder crashed as an ominously evil look appeared in Tohma's eyes.

He suddenly disappeared, and re-appeared in front of Sakano, who jumped back with a scream, tripping over his own feet. As he landed on the floor, K came running along, tripping over the producer. They both looked up when Tohma's shadow fell upon them.

He looked at them evilly. "I now challenge you two! You're the ones who're switching now… MWAH HA HA HA!" He poked his tongue out at them, before resuming his evil laughter.

Waterfalls of tears fell from Sakano's eyes, as K's fist tightened around the handle of his Magnum. They were both speechless, too horrified to think. Suguru smirked at Hiro. "And I think Hiro should be the one to look after them! Think of it as payback for forcing me on that damn bouncy castle!"

Shuichi giggled, bouncing and looking like a demented dog doing a pee-pee dance. "That's a brilliant idea! I LOVE IT!"

Sakano fainted, thumping his head on the floor, while K bared his teeth, snatching his gun from it's holster. Ryuichi snickered. "What's the matter? You're not _scared_ are you, K?"

The American froze for a long moment, before slumping in defeat.

--

The next day, they returned to the usual restaurant. Tohma cleared his throat. "Okay, since this challenge is the most difficult of them all, we've decided that you can have two days to prepare. You've worked with each other long enough to know how to act, so you should know the ways you'll need to prepare, okay?"

Sakano gulped, holding his chopsticks in a white knuckled grip. He squeezed them so tightly that they tapped against each other, tapping out a fast rhythm. K simply grunted, sulking as he stroked his Magnum, knowing he wouldn't be able to shoot his baby for a while.

Shuichi glared at K. "I know K's punishment for if he steps out of character. NO GUNS FOR A MONTH! Maybe then he'll stop fucking shooting me." He poked the bandage on his shoulder with irritation, Yuki sending K a look of pure death behind his back.

Tohma spoke up, glancing at Sakano apologetically. "Sakano's punishment will be taking a month off of work." Sakano shrieked in fear, shivering madly.

Suguru put his head in his hands. "I'm surrounded by morons." He muttered. Hiro smacked him around the back of the head, rolling his eyes.

--

Tohma and Ryuichi sat in Tohma's sitting room, Ryuichi having moved in with the blonde after the challenge. They stared into each others eyes, Tohma moving only to run his fingers through Ryuichi's hair. Before their lips connected, two whispers were heard.

"I love you, Ryu."

"I love you too, Tohma."

END

* * *

Kei-chan: OH THE CHEESE! That has to be the cheesiest ending ever... I'm almost ashamed...

Rin-chan: Thanks for reading! As you can see we are planning the third, and final, "Role Reversal".

**COMING SOON: Role Reversal: One More Time**


End file.
